The King Maker
by Fatherfail
Summary: A mage who calls himself "King Maker" threatens the council's influence. Saber Tooth and Fairy Tail are called upon to eliminate him. However, will they be able to defeat King Maker and his bodyguards? Little do they know, King Maker is much more dangerous than first thought. OC warning.


**Hello everyone! My name is Fatherfail and this is my newest project. ****I was atherfail and this ****Just a warning, there are OCs involved with this story although the main characters are largely canon. This is just the preview before the story actually starts so I hope you guys enjoy this and please review and favorite if you do!**

…

Only screams could be heard. They were long, painful screams and they echoed throughout the room and building. There was a single window in the steel lined room, sending light down onto the concrete floor. The only piece of furniture in entire room was a steel table where a man lay, strapped down. His face was twisted in pain and sweat poured from his head. The man had grey hair and his eyes were focused on his right arm, his eyes wide with terror.

"Be calm, Theodor."

The other voice belonged to the man standing by the side of the table, surgical tools in his hands. His entire face was covered by a doctor's mask and he wore a black smock. The doctor's eyes were focused on the patient's arm that had been opened up, several different colored crystals placed within the arm. The doctor ignored the patient's screams as he held another crystal in his left hand, observing it in the light shining from the window. The doctor chuckled.

"You're much stronger than I thought, Theodor. Anybody would have either died or gone into shock by now. Think of this as your reward. You'll be the first to be granted this power."

The doctor placed the lacrima in Theodor's arm and the screams began once again, the doctor smiling to himself as he watched the man struggle.

**The Magic Council**

"I believe everyone here has heard of the mage who calls himself 'King Maker'?" asked the old man sitting at the round table, everybody nodding their heads.

Several Rune Knight commanders had been called forth to partake in the discussion and the council's chairman, Guran Doma, scowled at the mentioning of "King Maker." The old man who had spoken first began speaking again, clearing his throat. Guran noticed that the man seemed to incredibly tense as if he was under extreme pressure.

"The mage known as King Maker is an immediate threat to the council and I believe we should begin formulating a plan on how to eliminate him." said the old man as whispers ran through the room, one of the commanders stepping forward to speak.

"Councilman Org, with all due respect sir, the individual you speak is just a mage embellishing his reputation with a title. We have no reason to suspect that he's a threat. Instead, we should be turning our attention towards Fai-."

The commander was interrupted as Org turned towards him, furious. The commander backed away, surprised by the old man's fury. The councilman was blind in one eye, but that wasn't a weakness. Instead, it made him look even more ferocious.

"No reason to suspect? No reason to suspect?! You are even blind than I am!" he roared, his anger reaching a high, everyone quieting down to witness Org's wrath. "This man can give out powerful magic to anybody like it's a piece of candy! Do you have any idea how dangers that is?!" he shouted, the commander, looking down at the ground.

Org continued. He had managed to capture the attention of everybody in the council chamber. Guran Doma nodded his head at Org as the councilman continued, impressed by his passion.

"Imagine bandits that have been equipped with some of the most powerful magic that has ever been seen. Imagine dark guilds that can easily counter our anti-magic battalions! King Maker is the one that can make all that happen! He can turn any piece of scum into a mage of terrible evil and he can even grant the power of magic to those who are not born with magical talent!"

The council chamber exploded into a frenzy, people shouting and talking to one another. Guran Doma closed his eyes and thought about what Org had said. Information on King Maker had been introduced to him first so the chairman already knew everything, but he could see where Org was going. The chairman stood and suddenly everybody stopped to listen to him. Guran Doma was ancient, but he was considered one of the highest authorities on anything magic related. His scowl silenced everything and he scanned the room, satisfied with the silence.

"I understand what Org is trying to say and I agree that King Maker is a serious threat to the safety of everybody in the country and also to our influence. If King Maker were to distribute magic to everybody in the country, we would be overwhelmed with the amount of new mages and our influence would diminish. We can barely keep track of one guild, so how can we control an entire country of mages? In order to retain our authority over mages and guilds, King Maker must be stopped before he decides to make every pauper a mage! Call up Saber Tooth and _that _guild." said Guran with disgust as the commanders saluted.

The council members nodded as they voted unanimously to eliminate King Maker.

…

**And that's the first chapter! I felt kind of rushed so it's probably not the best thing ever. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but it will introduce all of the main characters! If you enjoyed this please review and favorite! **


End file.
